QUE PASO!
by Cassidy14
Summary: Rebe esta junto a Rapha en un lindo parque hasta que empieza a ver borroso y se demaya 2 horas despues despierta pero su mundo ya no es como el de antes MAL SUMMARY! LEAN PLIS! LEO X OC, MIKEY X OC, DONNIE X OC, RAPHA X OC, KARAI X OC OC X OC
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A TOÑOS Y LUPES!

JAJAJAJAJA! LOL

Aquí vengo a traerles otro fanfic solo que este ya tiene limitado su numero de capítulos.

Este fic un poco diferente ya que la pareja no se centrara en Mikey y un oc, sino en Rapha y una oc.

Un saludo a Yinu25!

**QUE PASO?!**

**Capítulo 1: **

**Chicos, Chicas… que pasó?**

**Los chicos junto a sus novias estaban platicando tranquilamente hasta que Rapha decidió llevarse a Rebe a un lugar en especial.**

Rebe: Porque tengo que taparme los ojos, Raphie jeje –pregunto nerviosa–  
>Rapha: No hagas trampa… es una sorpresa<br>Rebe: Y ya casi llegamos?  
>Rapha: En realidad ya llegamos<p>

**Rebe un poco nerviosa se destapo los ojos…  
>Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevó al estar en un parque muy lindo ( . ) <strong>(es para que dejen la imaginación volar)

**Rebe estaba que no se lo creía, no era porque Rapha no fuera romántico sino que casi nunca era tan detallista pero ella así lo quería.**

**Rapha la abrazo por la espalda y le susurró al oído…**

Rapha: Te amo Rebe –le susurra tiernamente–  
>Rebe: Yo también te amo Rapha –dice volteándose y dándole un apasionado beso–<p>

**El beso duro 2 minutos pero fue lo suficiente para ellos… al separarse Rebe comenzó a ver borroso y se desmayó pero antes de caer, Rapha la tomo en brazos y comenzó a gritar desesperadamente su nombre…**

**Lo último que Rebe pudo escuchar fueron los gritos de Rapha…**

Rapha: REBE!

2 horas después…

**Rebe se fue despertando un poco aturdida pero eso no era todo, se sentía incomoda además de que no estaba en su casa.**

**Al darse cuenta de que estaba en una recamara de hospital, abrió los ojos como platos he intento salir de ahí para poder buscar a Rapha, pero una mano se lo impidió…**

¿?: Hija?...

**Rebe voltio a ver a quien la nombro, se sorprendió de ver a una señora de cabello rojo muy oscuro, tenía sus ojos chocolate y era más vieja que ella.**

Rebe: Quien es usted? –pregunto un poco confundida–  
>¿?: No me recuerdas<br>Rebe: No, quién es?  
>¿?: Soy tu madre… Mitzuki<br>Rebe: Pero… yo no tengo madre  
>Mitzuki: Espérame un rato –se levantó de la silla y se fue del cuarto–<br>Rebe: Esto es completamente extraño

**Aprovechando que la señora se fue, intento levantarse pero no sentía sus piernas, se fijo en ver si no tenia heridas… nada.**

**Rebe ya un poco asustada de no poder sentir sus piernas quito las sabanas para ver sus piernas he intentar moverlas, pero al tocarlas no sentía nada.**

**De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a la señora que estaba antes pero junto a ella 5 chicos y 4 chicas.**

Mitzuki: No los recuerdas… –dijo con un poco de temor–

**Rebe enfoco su vista en los chicos y abrió los ojos como platos al ver que eran sus amigos pero…**

Rebe: Chicos que les paso?! Porque son humanos?!

**En efecto los chicos y Anne eran humanos… a excepción de las demás…**

**Leo ahora era un lindo chico de piel blanca con ojos color azul fuerte, cabello negro pero con su mismo tamaño**

**Donnie era de piel un poco morena, ojos café rojizo y cabello castaño, seguía teniendo su mismo tamaño y su hueco entre los dientes**

**Mikey era de piel clara, ojos celestes, cabello rubio, también tenía su mismo tamaño y su pecas**

**Rapha era de piel bronceada, cabello pelirrojo, ojos verde esmeralda, también su mismo tamaño pero seguía intacto en cuanto sus musculos.**

**Kike era de piel clara, cabello negro, ojos cafes y la misma estatura de Donnie**

**Anne era de piel clara, cabello negro azulado y ojos color miel, de la misma estatura que Donnie.**

Anne: Como que somos humanos?  
>Kike: De seguro solo está un poquito confundida<br>Rapha: Rebe intenta calmarte…  
>Leo: Recuerdas como nos llamamos?<br>Rebe: Tu eres Leo, el es Rapha, el que esta cerca de ti es Donnie, ella es Sol, la que esta cerca de Donnie es Hazel, ella es Sofia, el que esta a su lado es Mikey, el es Kike y la que le esta tomando la mano es Anne… Pero porque Tu, Rapha, Donnie, Mikey, Kike y Anne son humanos, digo Anne tu te puedes convertir en humana pero ellos… QUE ESTA PASANDO?!

**Todos se quedaron en shock… nadie podía contestarle a Rebe ya que estaban muy confundidos con lo que ella decía…**

Rapha: Rebe… nosotros siempre fuimos humanos  
>Leo: No sabemos que paso pero…<br>Anne: Lo que ellos tratan de decir es que nada paso más que tu… quedaste en coma durante 2 años

¿CONTINUO?

Les dije que lo haría!

En fin…

Karai y su novio saldrán en el siguiente episodio si alguien quiere agregarse como conocido o hermano… adelante…

Nos vemos en el próximo cap

Chao 3


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

**QUE?!**

**Rebe estaba en shock y en uno del cual seria muy difícil de salir… en su mente solo se repetia las palabras que dijo Anne…**

_Anne: Lo que ellos tratan de decir es que nada paso más que tu… quedaste en coma durante 2 años_

**Pov Rebe:**

_**Esto no puede ser posible… YO NO PUDE HABER ESTADO EN COMA!**_

_**Haber repasemos… estaba en una cita con Rapha, desde hay todo marcha bien… pero luego me desmaye y al despertar me encontré con una señora que dice ser mi madre y un grupo de chicos que SON mis amigos pero…. LOS QUE DEBERIAN SER MUTANTE SON HUMANOS…**_

_**AGH! NO PUEDO ENTENDER QUE PASA?!**_

**POV FIN**

Anne: REBE!  
>Rebe: Ah! –se despierta de su trance– que paso?<br>Anne: Paso que te acabo de comentar lo que sucedió y te quedaste en trance  
>Rebe: Entonces esto es real…<br>Mitzuki: Creo que debemos dejar que razone un poco, vamos chicos

**Todos se fueron saliendo pero…**

Rebe: ALTO!  
>Rapha: Que pasa?<br>Rebe: Quiero que Rapha, Anne y Leo se queden  
>Mitzuki: Esta bien<p>

**Todos salieron a excepción de Rapha, Anne y Leo…**

Rebe: Chicos quiero que me expliquen que paso, porque ustedes no son mutantes?, porque dicen que em quede en coma?, porque no estamos en las alcantarilla? Y porque esa señora dice ser mi madre? –pregunto muy histerica–

Rapha: Rebe… tuviste un accidente de auto hace 2 años, cuando te mandamos al hospital, los doctores anunciaron que estabas en coma…  
>Rebe: Pero… donde esta Splinter y Destructor?<br>Anne: Quien es Destructor?  
>Rebe: OKORU SAKI!<br>Leo: Splinter es nuestro padre y Okoru Saki es tu padre adoptivo…  
>Rebe: Mentira el no es nada mio… yo no tengo padres!<br>Anne: Rebe… como dices que es tu vida?  
>Rebe: Pues… primero que nada Destructor me había adoptado junto a mi hermanastra Karai, me converti en una gran ninja del nunjitsu gracias a el, trabajaba para el y era malvada, pero a los 14 años me encontré con ustedes y me sacaron de las garras de Destructor al igual que a Karai… pasamos muchos momentos buenos y malos… ustedes me contaron su historia de como se convirtieron en tortugas ninjas y además de que también como se convirtieron en grandes ninjas, tu Anne me contaste tu desgarrador pasado, como te volviste hermanastra de los chicos y te volviste una de mis mejores amigas, tiempo después todos conocimos a Sol, Kyashi, Kike, Sofia y Andres. Todos eramos muy felices… después nos enamoramos entre nosotros, Leo… y Kyashi se volvieron novios al igual que, Kike y Anne, Karai y Andres, Sofia y Mikey, Sol y Donnie, y Yo y Rapha… Se suponía que hoy era nuestro aniversario y me llevaste al parque en el cual me desmaye… y pues… así llegue hasta aquí<p>

**Anne voltio a ver a los chicos, parecía que tenían una platica mental, momentos después asintieron y se acerco a Rebe, le tomo las manos y le dijo:**

Anne: Rebe… Todo lo que viviste fue falso, nunca existieron los mutantes, nunca existio las batallas ni las peleas, tampoco los ninjas ni los espias… nada fue real… en tu estado de coma… tu mente creo una realidad alterna a la que vives, por lo tanto todo lo que viviste en este mundo, lo cambiaste aquí…

**Rebe estaba temblando mucho y en un momento de desesperación se abalanzo a Anne y comenzó a llorar y a llorar…**

**Leo y Rapha llamaron a una enferma para que la sedara y pudiera dormir…  
>Pero desde ahora en adelante todo lo que Rebe creía verdadero…. Era FALSO!<strong>

WOAH!

FUE ASOMBROSO! Según mi opinión jejejeje

QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE?!

De ser así manden Review…  
>Si gustan participar como conocido o amigo… no duden en mandar mensaje<p>

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

CHAO 3

C-fuera


End file.
